


2 Lying Liars

by whomii2



Series: POI Christmas fic (unrelated) [12]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One obeys the letter of the law.  Neither obeys the spirit</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Lying Liars

It was like an itch you couldn’t scratch. A gnawing need that demanded relief….and Finch and Reese were both suffering from it.

It started when Reese, in a burst of holiday spirit, set up a small tree on the table in the library. This prompted Finch to produce a brightly wrapped package from somewhere to place on the table. In response, Reese stopped by his apartment the next time he was out and retrieved his own package. Each solemnly swore to the other that they would not peak at their present until Christmas; both were lying.

Given the slight “thunk” and shift he had felt when carefully shaking his present, Finch thought it was probably not the traditional tie. While Finch loved ties, John was hardly a traditionalist. And John seemed rather unconcerned with clothes, wearing monotonous variations of the same suit. So it probably wasn’t any other type of clothing either. Especially since John was unlikely to know most of Harold’s measurements (whereas Harold still knew John’s after altering John’s suit and pants). 

Finch weighed his present, and then wrote an algorithm to match the box size and weight with possible gifts. When that failed to narrow the results sufficiently, and an analysis of Reese’s movements and credit card charges failed to provide sufficient clues, Finch resorted to x-raying the package. Unfortunately, the blurry image wasn’t sufficient to determine what lay within the box. Finch’s only consolation was that Reese would have no chance at determining what his present was either.

Reese took a more direct route to investigate his package. He carefully slit it open using his sharpest knife. Inside was another box, which received the same treatment. The pattern continued until he finally came to an envelope, which he steamed open using Harold’s tea equipment. Inside was a small card. It simply said “Nice try, Mr. Reese” and was adorned with a rather smug-looking smiley face. John growled and glanced around the library. No doubt the whole thing had been caught on camera.  
  



End file.
